20 questions till dinner
by RavenclawPrincessLola
Summary: Well Lola is an OC and is besties with Draco... yeah I suck at summaries. She's a Ravenclaw. Read and Review, yeah?


"Hey, Lola" Draco drawled as they came out of their last lesson, having waited for her. He thought she was stunning. Long dark hair, tan skin, and sparkling green eyes. She would be his one day. Even if she _was_ a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Draco." Lola smiled at him as she usually does but this time there was a sense of change in it. She seemed happier. Almost as if she was walking on air.

"We have a while until dinner… Want to do something?" He asked stretching out slightly.

"Sure. I mean today's just so _wonderful_ isn't it?" Lola grabbed Draco's hand and even the other students noticed how slightly frighteningly happy she was as she pulled Draco along the corridors.

"Yeah, in a way…" He trailed off as he was being pulled through the school, but still not letting go of her.

"Oh, Draco! I can't hold it in any longer! I'm in **love!**" Lola feels the butterflies in her stomach as she holds her crush's hand. She just wishes that Draco was so oblivious as to whom she likes. Draco was too busy feeling his heart drop into his stomach.

"Oh, that's great." He smiled, genuinely glad for her, but only just about managed to hold back the question "With who?" As he hoped it was with him, but was scared if it wasn't.

Lola just blushed. How can she tell her best friend that she was in love with him?

"I can't tell you who but I can tell you what he's like." Lola hoped that this would keep her safe for another hour or two until Draco's curiosity got the better of him in ways no one would find humanly possible.

"Sure" he smiled "Because if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Oh, Draco, don't be daft. He's perfectly charming, utterly gorgeous, and surprisingly romantic when he chooses to be." Lola could feel her smile getting softer. She loved Draco with all her heart but what if he didn't love her back? Then what would happen? Would he go off and tell Blaze and Theo? She couldn't put herself in harm's way like that.

"He sounds perfect for you." He smiled, now unable to keep it in, he asked "Who is it?"

"He is. I still won't give you a name but maybe you could play 20 questions with me until you guess right?" Lola loved teasing Draco and although she would never admit it she loved it when he teased her right back.

"Sure" He smiled "Is he in our year?" he asked, biting his lip as he thought of who it could be.

"Yes." Lola knew that would be his first question. Draco was totally predictable. One of the reasons she found him adorable.

"Is he in your house?" he asked biting his lip harder.

"Actually… he's not." Not many boys from Ravenclaw caught her attention at all. They were smart, sure, but all they would do is study and Lola needed adventure in her life.

"Hufflepuff, then?" he asked, lowering the count.

"Oh goodness no! I mean Hufflepuff people are sweet but not too many of them are the brightest bulbs in the bunch." Lola smirked as she thought about the Hufflepuff kids. Most of them were too gullible which wouldn't make them much of a challenge for her.

"My house then?" as he smiled, with every increasing chance it was him.

"Why assume they're from your house?" Lola joked, "For all you know I could be in love with **POTTER** or **Weasley**" Lola laughed when she saw they look on Draco's face after her statement.

"Slight problem, you can just about tolerate them as much as I can" He replied smirking slightly.

"I know. I was only joking, Draco. Yes, he's from your house." Lola looked into Draco's eyes and blushed. Luckily Draco was too busy thinking to notice.

"Hmmm… Crabbe's just gormless, likewise with Goyle, I doubt you'd go for Blaise, so that leaves me, just about." He smiled. "is it me?" biting his lip even harder.

"Hey! Don't be quick to sell everyone out. I can find something incredible about each one of those boys." Lola said trying to cover up further.

"Ok, Crabbe and Goyle are really gullible, so easier to get them to do the dirty work, plus you don't like gullible people, There's no challenge for you. I just don't think you'd be Blaise's type either though." He smiled, her not saying otherwise meaning it was him. He knew Lola so well.

"Well Blaise is just as cute as you are" Lola realized what she had said and she wished she could take it back.

"But he's hardly the romantic type" He smiled, hugging her.

"Oh and I suppose that you are?" Lola teased. Lola could feel her face getting hotter. There was no point in denying it any longer. She hugged him back and then kissed him. Lola Winters had just kissed her best friend.

Lola pulled back in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Draco cut her off by kissing her again. Lola just sat there confused. When Draco released her she had so many questions.

"Draco, what was that for?"

"I like you, Lola. Isn't that obvious you ninny?" Lola laughed.

"But you're the Slytherin Prince... you could do so much better." Lola looked down disappointed. Draco lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Lola, there is no one better than you. Frankly you could do far better than me."

"Oh, Draco. There's no one else on this Earth that I would want more than you." Lola and Draco kissed once more just as the dinner bell rang. Draco smiled.

"Well that was a fun way to waste time until dinner."


End file.
